<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sins of the Flesh by HentaiCactus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396763">Sins of the Flesh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus'>HentaiCactus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hentai Drabbles [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Corruption, Does It Count As Monsterfucking If It's An Elder God?, Monsterfucking, Other, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I [anatomical picture of a heart] Yaldabaoth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reader/Yaldabaoth (SCP Foundation)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hentai Drabbles [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HentaiCactus's Reader Inserts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sins of the Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You writhe in the coils of the elder god as Yaldabaoth's flesh wraps around you. Your clothes are melted away by an acidic substance. You don't regret the loss as your orifices are filled with slick, hot tentacles.</p><p>The tentacles squirm and slide and crawl all over you, and inside you. Soon your flesh squirms and slides and crawls as well, sloughing away as the acid eats at you inside and out. Your old self melts away, a new body emerging from within the old. Yaldabaoth's tentacles release you as you are reborn in a wild rush of orgasmic bliss. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>